


Ginny's Desperation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny can't wait another moment!





	Ginny's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Please, Harry! I’m desperate, I want it!”

“Not yet, love. Try and hold on a bit longer.”

“I want to taste that delicious cream, I want to run my tongue over those delectable nuts. You are so hateful to taunt me like this.”

Harry laughed softly, amused at his girlfriend’s desperation.Ginny glanced across the room.

“Ron didn’t make Hermione wait. She’s got her mouth full, look at her!”

Hermione looked up, an expression of pure bliss on her face. 

“Hermione was smart enough to grab it when I showed it to her,” Ron smirked.

“Harry Potter, if you don’t let me have it right now I’ll hex you six ways to Sunday!”

Still laughing, Harry used his wand to lower the heart-shaped box of delicious Godiva chocolates from the ceiling.

“Here you go,” he smiled. “Happy Valentine's Day!”


End file.
